Taylor's story
by TrueOncers
Summary: A story about Belle's little sister Taylor. She's 16 years old and runs away from home to begin a new life, includes finding her sister Belle in the Enchanted Forest. But her future will be a little bit different, and she will end up in Storybrooke. Rated T because there will be some kissing in the later chapters.
1. The Runaway

Chapter 1: The runaway

**Hi everyone! This is my first chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

A girl with long brown hair (light curled), a long brown and copper coloured cloak and dark green eyes, only sixteen. Running on the road strewn with small pebbles. There was no time to look back, but far away you could hear the sound of running horses. She knew what it was, the carriage of the Evil Queen. Her gaze forward, but in her peripheral vision, she saw the trees on the side of the road. It was not too late to jump off the road quickly, before the carriage would get to her. And even before she could think about the idea, she jumped off the road into the ditch, hiding in the bushes and leaves behind the trees.

A few minutes later, A black carriage drove quickly past her hiding place. She still heard the hooves of the horses touch the ground for a while after.

After a while. The girl decided to continue walking into the forest, away from the road.

She turned around, but even before she could take a step, there was a man standing in front of her. Her eyes widened in terror and the man laughed, apparently it was funny.

"I will introduce myself, Rumpelstilskin." and he bowed with a wide grin. " Oh, uh ... My name is Ta... " She couldn't finish her sentence as he continued with his own story. " Taylor French Alingswood, the daughter of Sir Maurice. You're far from home dearie. "

She looked at him, dumbfounded. She really did not know what to say. "How do you know those things about me..." That wasn't the best answer in her life. "I know everything dearie, from when you were a little girl, until now. I'll give you a deal, you come with me to my castle. You will be my caretaker and I keep you safe from the Evil Queen. Or, you keep walking in circles in the forest, and then at some point they will find you and you'll be locked up for the rest of your little life."

Apparently there wasn't a choice, despite the fact that this man is not to be trusted but somehow, things seemed slightly different with him. She could see, when she looked deep into the eyes of this Rumpelstilskin that there was love inside him. "I'll come with you." she said firmly. "Perfect." was the only thing the man of the name Rumpelstilskin said. He gestured for me to follow him.


	2. A Little Unnerving

**Chapter 2: A little ****Unnerving **

**My second chapter! I hope you can write a review or just send me a personal message. **

Taylor walked behind Rumpelstilskin, increasingly higher to a big castle on top of a mountain. A little bit remote from the civilization, in the middle of the woods. She heard the little pebbles under her shoes, they had been walking for hours. Rumpelstilskin opened the big wooden doors of his castle, there appeared a beautiful hall with a large dining table in the middle . The furniture wasn't very colourful, but by the light coming through the big windows it gave it a ,yet, cosy atmosphere.

"You will do anything I ask you. Explore the castle later on your own, but you can't open the door in the kitchen! You have to stay away from there, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir... Rumpelstilskin is your name right?"

He turned to her with a broad grin, which probably meant yes.

There was a large mirror against the wall of the hall, Taylor could see herself . Her long brown hair was messy and her red dress was a bit dirty. She turned away from the mirror. There stood Rumpelstilskin, with a different dress for her. It was white with dark green hues. The dress was very similar to the one her sister Belle once had . Her father ,Sir Maurice, always thought the dress was too simple. Belle was always the girl who had to have the beautiful hair, beautiful dress etc. She was the oldest daughter and had no choices. Taylor understood why Belle left, her father said she ran away. She had been a thankless child. But Taylor knew that Belle was not ungrateful at all, she was the best person in Taylor's life. Taylor's mother died by the birth of Taylor, her last name was Alingswood. That's why Taylor's full surname was French Alingswood. She never knew her mom, but she wish she could know her.

She took the dress from Rumpelstilskin with a shy little smile.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room." he said with a small bow.

She expected to be lead to a small dungeon, nevertheless this was different . He brought her to a large room, there was a double bed and a closet. It was very dusty, no one had enter the room for a long time, probably.

"Thank you, it looks perfect ."Taylor smiled. Rumpelstilskin looked confused at her. He expected her to give another reaction. A young girl of 16 years old, in a dusty old room and is put into a strange castle. Of course she had the fame and riches with her father, but she found that she would much rather have the strange castle with the strange man of the name Rumpelstilskin. She didn't run from home for nothing, even after she was lubricated from the castle of her father, she heard it, the carriage of the Evil Queen. Although she didn't know why they wanted her, it began from the moment that Belle had left the castle. But something in Taylor said it was better to run away for the carriage. Far, far away.

Taylor arrived in her new dress in the main hall after half an hour. She would clean her red dress later. Rumpelstilskin sat quietly at the large dining table, he looked ahead. Taylor poured out of habit some tea into the little silver cup, not for herself but for Rumpelstilskin. Although she was shy and a little scared, her hand didn't shake while she was pouring the tea in the little silver cup. She put the cup in front of him and made a polite nodding gesture.

"You don't talk much, do you darling?" the voice came from behind her, it was Rumpelstilskin who looked at Taylor with a grin. She turned around. "It's a little unnerving when you are being chased by the Evil Queen without having any idea, and then suddenly hide in a strange man's castle.

He looked confused at her, Rumpelstilskin could see the resemblance between Belle and her. Like two drops of water, but somehow Taylor had a more resolute voice.

Taylor looked also at Rumpelstilskin, right in his dark eyes. She shook her head slightly. "I'll grab the broom and start already." Rumpelstilskin didn't give an answer, but remained looking at her for a while. Taylor was already sweeping the floor.


	3. A change of personality

**Chapter 3: A change of personality**

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

Taylor had spent a few days in the castle with Rumplestilskin, conversations were barely started. What could she say? Rumplestilskin wouldn't tell things about himself. The more she came into the kitchen, the more curious she was about the door that she wasn't allowed to open. She didn't want to see Rumplestilskin angry, so she didn't open the door.

Taylor walked through the big doors of the castle, it was cold outside. She put her cloak on the large dining table. The large wicker basket that she had taken to the village was now full of red roses, they were all wonderful.

"I bought some flowers to put on the dining table, maybe you 'd like that."

Rumplestilskin looked up from the big chair in which he sat, he stood up and walked over to Taylor.

"Indeed, they are beautiful. Just grab a vase out of the closet ."

Obediently she grabbed a vase and poured cold water into it, carefully she cut the stems of the roses a little smaller and putted them into the vase .

"Why don't you go into the village?" It just popped out , but she wasn't scared of that she had asked it.

"None of your business dearie, my deals are outside of that retarded village."

Taylor looked sorely at him . "It was just a question Rumplestilskin ."

"And you have the courage to speak like that to me dear lady? Against the Dark One?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. He was in front of her now, so close in fact that she could feel his warm breath again her delicate cheeks.

"You think I should be afraid of you? I know very well that you won't do anything to me Rumplestilskin." she said firmly .

"You haven't swept the library floor yet ."

" You just say that because you can't think of a reply, but I 'm on my way dear Dark One ." Taylor smiled at him, he was not the only one who could make sassy comments.

That evening, Taylor sat in the tree next to her window. It was cold outside, making her shiver as she sat in the tree. But it was the only place she truly felt at home . Her red dress was hanging on a hook against the wall, she didn't want to hang it in the closet. She liked to see her red dress, it was her favourite colour.

Suddenly the door opened, and Rumplestilskin walked inside.

"Are you going to sleep?"

Taylor looked surprised at him, he never really talked to her in a normal way.

"In a few minutes." she looked at the millions of lights in the dark night, stars. They were all unique and beautiful.

Rumplestilskin walked to the window which she was sitting just outside of, he looked at her. He did this a few times before, she asked herself again and again why he was looking at her in that way.

"Why do you always look at me like that?"

"I'll tell you later, but come on." He held his hand out, which Taylor grabbed and was led inside.

"Thanks Rumple ..." That was the first time she called him Rumple. He did more for her in a day than her own father had done in sixteen years.

"You know what, feel free to do whatever you want to do tomorrow." he smiled at her.

"Where is this coming from?" she smiled at him.

Rumplestilskin showed another one of his traits, typical of a dark one according to Taylor. "Because you can do lot extra the day after tomorrow dearie." He laughed in his own way, again typically Rumplestilskin.

"Goodnight Rumple." she stood in front of him and grabbed his wrist for a brief moment of needed contact. Rumplestilskin looked at his wrist, first a little confused. Then he looked at Taylor with a friendly smile. "Goodnight Taylor." This wasn't just a man. Sooner or later, he would mean something to her.


	4. I don't take orders from you

**Chapter 4: I don't take orders from you**

**I hope you all like this chapter! I won't post for a few days as I'm busy.**

_It became more and more comfortable in Rumplestilskin's castle, day after day. They smiled at each other and they held conversations with each other. Taylor increasingly began to feel more at home. _

It was an overcast day, the clouds blocked the sun's rays and the rain poured down in large quantities. Taylor swept the floor of the library while she saw flashes of lightning in the distance. She put down her broom and looked at the large window in the library. The wind blew between the high trees and the streets were pelted with large drops of rain. She picked up her broom again and carried on sweeping. Rumple sat in a large chair next to one of the bookcase walls.

"Shall I get you some tea Rumple?" Taylor put her broom down against the side table.

"Please." He smiled kindly at her.

Taylor walked down the big stairs, she pulled her red dress up a bit so she wouldn't fall. Her red dress, yes, she hadn't worn that in weeks. The large hall was lit by dozens of candles. It looked like the dark night with stars that she liked so much, but now they weren't above her, she was standing in the middle of the lights.

Suddenly all the candles went out, Taylor looked around, startled. Out of nowhere, the large wooden doors of the castle opened with a bang. Taylor was startled and took a step backwards. The Evil Queen walked towards her with a smirk on her face.

"You…" Taylor's eyes widened, she looked frightening to the doorway where the Evil Queen stood.

"What a warm welcome." She grinned and walked a few steps forward, to the long dining table. "So you think you can hide here?" Until I found you anyway, and it looks like that's today. So Taylor, let's make this easy for the both of us, why don't you walk over to me?"

"I don't take orders from you." Taylor stayed strong as he glared at the queen, all though she has never been so scared, she insisted on being brave.

"Then, sweet girl, we will have to do things differently." the Evil Queen made a motion with her hand and Taylor flew across the hall to go crashing into the wall. She collapsed on the floor.

Rumple ran down from the big stairs, he looked irritated to the situation.

"Regina, what a pleasurethat you're here, uninvited. Leave her alone." He grinned at the Evil Queen and moved closer. Taylor got up with difficultly, clinging into the crockery display beside her.

"But you don't understand Rumple, I need her. She knows more about Belle than her own father, or you in fact."

"But, Belle is dead. You told me that yourself." Rumple began to get angry.

"That doesn't mean that I can't beat you. If Taylor knows more than we both do about Belle, there my also be something that I can use against you." The Evil Queen stopped talking and focused on the necklace that hung around Taylor's neck, it was a silver heart with a small diamond in the middle. "For example that necklace there, she doesn't wear it all the time for nothing."

"Taylor go to the kitchen." Rumple said firmly.

"Oh I don't think so." And the Evil Queen raised her hand, Taylor flew against the wall once again with a loud bang. Taylor struggled for breath but felt it decrease slowly.

"I said leave her alone." Rumple threw a fireball towards the Evil Queen. "I hope for your sake that you don't show your face here anymore, Regina."

"You can't keep her safe forever." The Evil Queen walked out the doors that closed behind her with a bang, Taylor fell into Rumple's arms. She took a much needed breath. The carriage of the Evil Queen drove away into the distance.

Rumple squatted to the floor and laid Taylor down. "Are you okay?" he looked startled. Taylor burst into tears and hugged Rumple. This was the first time she gave him a hug. She lay her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're safe." Rumple stroke her back.

"How… ho do you know Belle. Is she really dead? And Regina, is that the name of the Evil Queen?

"Calm down, I will explain everything later. Please take some rest first." Rumple lifted Taylor up and carried her in his arms to her rom, he lay her down into the bed gently. Rumple took a seat in the chair that stood beside the closet, he wouldn't leave her out of sight.


	5. Please stay

**Chapter 5: Please stay**

**Please let me know what you think of the chapter!**

Taylor's eyes opened slowly. It was quiet in the room. Rumple still sat in the chair next to the closet. She began to move slowly, she sat up and looked straight ahead. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. She looked to her left arm, there was a bandage wrapped around it, it stung.

"Hello dearie." Rumple look at her, relaxed, from where he was sat in his chair.

Taylor turned her head and looked at Rumple, she didn't say anything to start off with until a small " Hi ... " made it's way out of her mouth.

Rumple stood up and walked over to the bed, he put his hand on the bandage. Taylor looked confused at her upper arm. Rumple took off the bandage and the pain was gone. It seemed as if nothing had happened. He put his hand on her shoulder and she put her head on his hand. He was like a real father to her.

"Would you tell me about Belle?" her large dark green eyes looked deep into Rumple 's.

"Several years ago, an ogre war broke out. Your kingdom asked for help. Of course I could stop the war, but only when Belle came with me. That was the deal."

"So Belle didn't run away, you took her!" Taylor interrupted him.

"Let me finish." Rumple continued. "Belle accepted the deal and came with me. First, I just saw her as the caretaker. But after a few months, things becomes different, however annoying I was, she was always so loving.

He took a short break and continued. "She kissed me, and broke my curse. I thought Regina and her worked together. I had never been so angry in my life before, my curse returned in less than a minute. I let her go. A few weeks after Belle left, Regina came here. She told me that Belle past away, her father had locked her in a tower because she had a sort of relationship with me, she jumped out of the tower." Rumple looked down. "She's gone, Because of me."

Tears rolled down Taylor's face. "I ran off to find her." she trembled and put her head in her hands, Belle was gone.

_Some days had past, Taylor was alone in the castle. The thoughts of her dead sister were stuck in her head, but she had to go on with her life. _

Rumple went out, he had to do something in the woods. The only thing Taylor could think about was the door into the kitchen. She filled a large glass jug with water in the kitchen, the vessels were almost empty. So she would have to fill them in the stream later on the day. Before she walked out of the kitchen she looked at the door, maybe it's time to open it.

She took a small iron key from a box and put it in the lock of the door. With a trembling and hesitant hand she pulled on the door and opened it carefully. It was a big dark blue dome with thousands of lights, a starry dome. Although it was light outside, you could still see the night sky from here. She looked admiringly at the top.

"What are you doing?!" Taylor looked up at the doorway where Rumple stood, he walked over to her and grabbed her by her arm. "What is your definition of don't open it!".

"It's just a planetarium Rumple, calm down!" Taylor tore herself loose and walked back against the wall. She had never seen Rumple so angry.

"I ask you for a little thing, do not open that door. And what do you do. You open that door!" Rumple was so close to her that she could see the evil in his dark eyes as the anger was directed at her.

"Rumple, why do you hide it, it is very beautiful and loving, just like you."

"No one can love me." He said it calmly, but the hatred engulfed Taylor.

Taylor looked annoyed at him. "You don't get it right? You were everything to Belle, everything. And for me, you are the father I never had. When are you going to see that?." Taylor walked past him, grabbed her cloak and walked out of the large wooden doors.

Rumple closed his eyes. "Taylor wait, please stay." He ran towards the doors.

Taylor looked back. "Why should I?"


	6. Hooked

**Chapter 6: Hooked**

**Sorry for the late post! I've been very busy because of school. How you like this chapter!**

_"Catch me! Catch me if you can!" Taylor ran over the grass of the back yard, she held up her long white dress a bit to avoid falling. Belle laughed and ran after her "I'll catch you! You shall see!" Belle screamed from a distance. Taylor was young and little, she moved quickly and averted her gaze behind her a few times. "I 'm as fast as the wind!" Taylor kept on running while she was screaming with joy, she looked behind her so that she was facing the complete opposite way of which she was running. Her long curly hair danced around her like a jumping ballerina. "Taylor, stop! Look out!" Belle shouted at Taylor as she came closer, but Taylor did not hear her through the laughter, the tension was increasing when Taylor didn't look forward and only gazed back with glee to see that Belle was more exhausted than her from running. Before she had realized, she fell into the water. Her eyes widened in surprise and before she could give a shout for help, she began to sink deeper and deeper into the water, her eyes closing slowly._

Taylor was about to walk out of the castle, the large wooden doors were open. The cold from outside the castle came in slowly.

"Because I need you." Rumple looked down and did not dare to look into her eyes. He swallowed, stood still and looked back at Taylor.

"I don't believe you, why would you need me? I am nothing but a caretaker to you." Taylor shook her head slightly as she turned and took a step outside.

"I've already lost enough in my life, and now you're leaving me? You're special Taylor, not only to me but also for others. And I can't let you go alone."

Taylor looked back over her shoulder, this gesture was nothing to Rumple. He would have ignored it so she could just run away. "If you promise to stop concealing things from me. "

He hesitated, it had become so cold inside, you could see his breath forming clouds in the hall. "I promise."

Taylor walked up to him and gave him a hug, her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart pounding. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her little cheeks. With a single gesture, he closed the doors.

"But Taylor... Can you get some water? There is none left." He gave her a playful pinch to her side.

She laughed and she made a little curtsey, while holding the points of her dress "Of course Rumplestilskin. "she grabbed two wooden buckets that were in the hallway between the large doors and the ordinary hall. She walked out with a smile.

She walked down the long path to the small village in the distance. Until she was stopped when someone came out of the bushes and pushed her off the road, into the woods. She bent down to cushion the blow, but before she knew it she rolled down a hill, along with the person who had come running towards her. They rolled down through the autumn leaves, he held her so she couldn't move. They had arrived in a large open area in the woods. She could still hear the horses up on the road. She was lying with her back on the cold ground, between the leaves. Her breath was visible in the air due to it being so cold outside. Her chest rose and fell through her quick breaths. The man was sitting on top of her and held her arms so she couldn't leave. "easier than expected." he grinned.

"You think this is funny? What do you want?" Taylor became angry.

"You." He wanted to hit her in her face. But even before he had a chance, Taylor grabbed a stone beside her with the hand that he just let go and hit it against his head. From pain he drew back a little, Taylor wanted to grab his other hand but to her surprise. he didn't own another hand. It was a hook. Without thinking, she grabbed the hook and pulled it loose.

"Do you want this back? " by now, she had slipped out from under him and stood in front of him, he was sitting on his knees on the ground.

"You little..." He reached to grasp Taylor's shoulder to help himself up, Taylor pushed his forehead sending him back down. She placed the hook under his chin, to tilt it upwards. "It's Taylor to you, stupid guy with the hook that can't even floor a girl." Her face was so close to his that she could see her reflection in his eyes.

_She felt herself come up out of the water. Someone pulled her up. When she opened her eyes she was lying by the side of the water in the green grass, a boy about the same age as her sister bent his head over her body. Belle ran towards them, now there were two faces that looked at her. She coughed up water and slowly sat up. She heard something in the distance, the boy ran away. Someone had probably called him. "He was on the other side of the river, that boy. He saved you. Taylor, now I've got you." Belle held Taylor firmly, they were both wet. Taylor because she had fallen into the water and Belle as she hugged her wet little sister tightly. Belle took Taylor's hand and together they walked towards the opening of their castle. _


	7. As you wish

**Chapter 7: As you wish **

**I hope you all like the changing personality of Taylor! She's getting less shy.**

Taylor looked the man deep in his eyes and moved her hand, the one that was holding the hook, down.

"now please, don't bother me anymore." she gave him a wink and smile as she stood up.

"Hook is the name." He let himself gently fall to the ground while he moaned a bit.

Taylor let the hook fall into the brown and orange coloured leaves, next to "Hook".

"What a nice nickname, but if you really want to impress me, you have to say your real name." she looked with a fiery glance at the man who called himself Hook, she saw that he was in pain. But she showed not to be interested and slowly walked away.

"Killian Jones... Now would you mind helping me stand up?"

Taylor stopped walking, how should she know he wouldn't stick a dagger in her side? Anything could happen. She closed her eyes for a moment , biting her lip and sighed deeply. Taylor turned and walked back slowly, she grabbed his hand and with a quick movement she helped him up. The man made a moaning sound, but quickly got up. He was a bit taller than she was, black hair, dark eyes, and despite his bad introduction with her, she thought he had something special.

"I heard you moved in with Rumplestilskin, I don't have a great relationship with him ."

"So it was your idea to take me so Rumple could perhaps come after you to get me back. quite a well thought-out plan. Anyway, now I've helped you, you can help me. By leaving me alone."

"And what if I will see you again, by accident?" he gave her a little grin.

"Then I'll just have to talk to you, by accident, but otherwise, leave me alone. Understood?"

"As you wish Taylor."

She smiled at him and turned around. She climbed without too much trouble back up the hill and stood again on top of the road within a few minutes. She looked down, Hook, Killian, whatever he was called, looked up. Probably to see how long Taylor had spent climbing up. She picked up the wooden buckets and walked towards the village, however she still looked back one last time.

_After an hour_

Taylor opened the large wooden front doors of Rumple's castle, she saw him sitting at the fireplace.

"I'm Sorry, I had some problems along the way." she placed the water-filled wooden buckets gently on the long dining table and placed her cloak on the big chair that stood at the end of the table. Taylor walked slowly to the fireplace and sat on her haunches beside Rumple's chair. She looked at him, but he looked straight ahead.

"I was worried about you, I thought you were gone and were never coming back." Rumple kept looking ahead, the fire in the fireplace, a dull reflection in his eyes.

Taylor slowly and gently picked up his hand. "But I'm here, it hasn't even crossed my mind to think about walking away from you, Rum."

Rumple finally looked at Taylor, he stroked her cheek and a small smile on Taylor's face appeared. She gave him a hug and breathed deeply as she closed her eyes with happiness

" So, what kind of problems did you have along the way? "

Taylor was a bit taken aback by the question and her eyes opened immediately, Rumple could feel a shiver run down her body. Taylor made herself loose from the hug and stood up.

"Would you like some tea, Rumple " she pretended she didn't hear the question and turned to the large dining table. She rested her hands on the wood and blushed a little. Embarrassed, She looked slowly over her shoulder to Rumple who got up and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders as Taylor stood right up again.

"I asked, what kind of problems you had along the way. " He moved his hands to her upper arms and felt Taylor was shaking.

"I met someone, that's all." Taylor turned and looked at Rumple with a small forced smile, she couldn't tell him the truth. The man said that he hasn't got a good relationship with Rumple, Killian was his name, right? The only thing she remembered was that he called himself Hook and that he had something special to him. She hoped that she would meet him again but on the other side, she was afraid. Afraid that it was all a scene and that he would take her to Regina the next time.

"Then that's okay, and yes I'd like to get some tea " Rumple laughed a little while Taylor walked to the tea tray, Rumple moved to sit in his chair again.


End file.
